my_kikaiderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kikaida
Zac, actually the human form of an android, can transform into the mechanized superhero Kikaida. He fights to protect the innocent from the forces of evil, seeking to make the world a better place. Created by Dr. Komyoji, Zac’s purpose was to destroy the evil organization known as DARK. To make sure he isn’t controlled by evil men like Professor Gill, Dr. Komyoji installed Zac with a Conscience Circuit, allowing him to discern good orders from bad ones. Due to DARK`s ambush however, Dr. Komyoji was unable to finish completing it. As a result, the appearance of Zac’s battle form differed from the intended design, becoming half blue and half red instead of completely blue. As Kikaida, few androids can rival Zac’s prowess. He is easily one of the most powerful characters in the entire series, having well over 150 million horsepower and many other functions. Some have taken advantage of his compassion towards others, thinking it to be his weakness. What they fail to realize is that it is also one of his greatest strengths. Zac spends a few episodes hating himself because people think he's a monster, and Gill makes him do terrible things. For a while he even refused to willingly transform in front of Mitsuko because he didn't want her to think he was ugly. Often times Zac makes his appearance by strumming a somewhat melancholic tune on his signature red guitar, which his enemies take as a sign that he is near by. While Zac wanted to be human, being human isn't all about love, compassion, honor, and bravery, because if it were, then evil wouldn't exist. Zac learns with his act of killing Gill with his own hands that being human is about having flaws and limitations and being able to rise above them which also means that sometimes men must do terrible things in order to help a greater good or prevent a terrible evil. To be truly human is to have flaws and make mistakes. 'Physical Appearance' TBA 'Personality and Traits' Despite being an android, Kikaida is loyal who genuinely has the greater good in mind. If it came down to it, he would throw his kindness out to the world. If he could make someone happier than they were and make them feel a little better, that was the highlight of it all. He is community-minded and puts the well being of those who surround him before his own; particularly Mitsuko and Masaru. Zac's desire to save and protect people comes from his strong belief in doing the right thing. He has a strong sense of duty and he fights for justice and peace. Zac takes charge of a situation without meaning to and people follow his lead without question. Because of this, Zac feels a great deal of responsibility for his allies and will try to bear the brunt of the responsibility and burden of their actions. And if he ever fails them, he can be tormented with feelings of guilt that can affect his confidence. He's heroic and self-sacrificing to a fault. He is focused, determined and will never walk away from a fight. All that being said, Zac is still an android. He can be headstrong, competitive and temperamental. He harbors a great resentment towards Professor Gill and his ilk, and has an intense hatred of Gill in particular. All of the monsters Zac fights are only robots. Though he still has trouble finding it morally acceptable to fight them, as he considers them to be his family. 'Trivia' TBA Category:Characters Category:Would Hit a Woman